1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to man-made building panels formed of wood composite material suitable for use as exterior building wall and roof cover. The panels are provided with an outer weather surface shaped or embossed with a design resembling a plurality of shingles or shakes in combination with a flashing element which is pivotally mounted an outer face of the panel for movement between a first position lying entirely within the body of the panel (for shipment, handling and storage) and a second position extending outwardly of the panel body ready for flashing a joint between adjacent panels to be installed on a roof or wall surface.
2. Description of the Prior Art
A wide range and variety of relatively large building wall panels for sidewalls and roofs have been developed utilizing boards or substrates of composite wood materials embossed or shaped with an outer weather surface designed to resemble a plurality of shingles, shakes or conventional lap siding materials. U.S. Pat. No. 3,796,586 discloses a deep embossed, shingle lap siding formed of compressed wood fibers. U.S. Pat. No. 3,868,300 discloses a composite wall panel laminate having deep indentations formed with a tough, outer fibrous skin and a core of relatively course, less dense fibrous material. U.S. Pat. No. 4,279,106 is directed towards a roofing panel having a thin shell of hard plastic material with a cavity on the back face filled with polyurethane foam.